ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lowlakes
Overview The long stretches of lands know as Lowlakes were once apart of the Kyic Empire. When the Kyic Empire was destroyed due to multiple conflicts with the Shatterers and an endless military crusade from the fledgling nation of Heimsdale, the people of the Empire broke off into Yandars, or tribes, each choosing follow their own spiritual leader known as an Ascetar. Each Ascetar has divine claim to their title, after they under go a specific trial to become the leader of their people. The forests and swamps of Lowlakes are some of the most dangerous places in the world. Once the Kyic Empire was destroyed, the Shatterers took up residence in the land of Lowlakes, and it wasn't until centuries later that the Milserii tribes were able to form up a strong enough front to push their enemy out of the lands. However, the region is eternally infected with the residual presence of the Shatterer's creations. The three Yandars that call Lowlakes home each have a different strategy for dealing with the local wildlife. The Storm Yandar prefer to tackle the problem head on and try to cull the blighted creatures from their land. The Frost Yandar, not being native to the region, prefer to fortify their settlements so the creatures are not a threat. Finally, the Mist Yandar prefer to use their skill in riicraft to pacify the creatures so that they become no more than an unpleasant sight. The Yandars Storm Yandar The people of the Storm tribe occupy the Eastern most reaches of Lowlakes. Many seaside temples of the Kyic Empire that became inhabited by the Shatterers still hold potent enchantments that produce chaotic and unpredictable weather for the surrounding lands. The Storm Yandar take it upon themselves to violently tend to the magical anomalies that the abandoned ruin temples produce. Gariix Attoch is the Ascetar of Storms. Gariix completed the trial of bones to become the Ascetar of the Storm Yandar, which involved him drinking the storm waters from atop the Quop temple. The Storm Yandar tend to be the most spiritual of the three tribes and tend to travel the world more often. The Frost Yandar The people of the Frost Yandar are not native to Lowlakes. They have come to inhabit the northern most part of Lowlakes after losing several wars to the Yandar of Undar and being pushed out of their ancestral homeland. The culture of the Frost Yandar is nearly entirely destroyed and lost. Majority of the culture of the people of the Frost Yandar focus on being vanguards for the other tribes of Lowlakes and heading off any attacks or expeditions by Undar. The Ascetar of Frost is currently Dondre Sheeran. His ascendancy trial involved traveling north through the Galken mountains to a sacred grove and retrieving a branch off a tree that grows over what is said to be the grave of the first emperor of the Kyic Empire. By doing so, he completed the trial of the cleft. The Mist Yandar The people of the Mist Yandar live in the southern most reaches of Lowlakes. The Mist Yandar harbors some of the freest thinkers in the world. They are often found guiding travelers through the swamps of Lowlakes, and imparting their knowledge of Riicraft on those who seek it. While the Mist Yandar is the smallest out of the three major tribes that reside in Lowlakes, they live the closest to the capital of the region, and have the largest portion of monks living the grand Jarideth Monastery that also lies in the region. Leanna Calleen is the Ascetar of Lowlakes. However, it is widely know she never completed an ascendancy trial to claim her title. Many rumored influential hands are whispered to be behind her claim to power, rather those names are the Silver Sigil, Ruby Shadow, or the Seven. The Mist Yandar remains to be the most open of the three major tribes.